Arthur Weasley & Lucius Malefoy - The Ministry of Rumours
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Mettez deux personnes qui se détestent pendant 12 heures dans un ascenseur. Que se passe-t-il ?


**_Mettez deux personnes qui se détestent pendant 12 heures dans un ascenseur. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'Arthur Weasley, qui venait de quitter son bureau après deux longues heures de travail supplémentaires à flancher sur le problème des robinets trafiqués, se mit à courir en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur sur le point de se fermer à l'autre bout du hall.

« Attendez ! »

Il arriva juste à temps pour coincer son sac dans la porte. Celle-ci se rouvrit dans un grincement métallique et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur en ayant tout juste le temps de dire « ouf ». Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux le temps de profiter de cette petite victoire. Une bonne journée de travail terminée, c'était un repos bien mérité. Il allait sortir du ministère à coup de poudre de cheminette, et en un rien de temps, il serait chez lui, entouré de sa femme et ses enfants, les pieds sous la table pour le dîner, à discuter de tout et de rien. Par Merlin, ce qu'il avait hâte d'y être ! Rejoindre le Terrier était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Les portes se refermèrent enfin dans un vacarme inimaginable et il rouvrit les yeux, attrapant une poignée au-dessus de lui pour ne pas tomber quand il partirait. Avec ce genre d'ascenseur, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, bougeaient dans tous les sens, et les nouveaux venus au Ministère se retrouvaient généralement à valser pour essayer de trouver un équilibre après s'être retrouvés projetés contre un des côtés. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait, mais celui-ci prit la fuite quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui se tenait un grand homme à la peau pâle, à la cape noire et aux longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière. Il ne prenait pas la peine de se tenir et avait la main fermement refermée autour de son habituelle cane qu'Arthur trouvait particulièrement de mauvais goût. La main de l'ancien Serpentard s'était même crispée à la vue du roux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui dans le dernier ascenseur de la journée ? Il prit sur lui pour lui adresser la parole, par pure politesse. C'était bien la moindre des choses.

« Bonsoir Lucius. »

Il suffisait d'entendre le ton de sa voix pour y trouver de l'animosité. Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de le regarder. Mais bon, cela lui importait bien peu après tout. Il avait juste été poli, il n'avait pas véritablement envie d'entamer la conversation, cela allait sans dire. Sur ce, l'ascenseur démarra au quart de tour. Il fila dans les méandres sombres et tous-terrains du Ministère, à toute allure, prenant des virages serrés, des descentes relativement plus contrôlées, et des montées accélérées. Soudain, la cabine s'immobilisa, faisant manquer au Weasley de se retrouver éjecté contre son voisin. Puis plus rien. La lumière s'était ébranlée, mais elle se ralluma comme si de rien n'était. Quant au reste… Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Ni cliquetis métallique, ni croisement avec un autre ascenseur, ni voix. Rien.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Arthur regarda autour de lui, les parois, la porte, au-dessus de leur tête, pour déceler le moindre problème, mais à l'œil nu, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Malefoy avait le regard grave. L'ascenseur aurait dû redémarrer, mais il ne se passait absolument rien, et cela avait le don de l'irriter fortement.

« Bah, il finira bien par repartir, s'exclama Arthur. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, j'imagine. »

Malheureusement, au Ministère, ce n'était pas « des choses qui arrivent ». Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à l'arrêt complet d'un ascenseur quand les voies d'arrivée du personnel étaient fermées et quand presque tout le monde avait déserté son bureau. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, de très longues minutes. Mais toujours, rien ne se passa. Ni une voix, ni un bruit. Il n'y avait que la respiration du Weasley et le frottement du gant en cuir du Malefoy. L'irritation était difficile à tenir, et la nervosité de Lucius transparaissait dans les traits tendus de son visage et dans sa main, car il frotta son pouce contre son index sans s'en rendre compte, dans un geste anxieux et incontrôlable. Il avait juste envie de dire à quel point il détestait l'ascenseur, mais refusait de parler. Il savait que s'il faisait cette erreur, Arthur ne s'arrêterait plus et il regretterait jusqu'à son existence. L'employé du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu relâcha la poignée qu'il tenait toujours et soupira fortement.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer moi. Vous croyez que quelqu'un s'est aperçu du dysfonctionnement de l'ascenseur ? »

Il avait relevé son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Arthur se rendit seulement compte que ses lunettes étaient de travers à cause de l'arrêt brutal de la cabine et les remit en place d'un geste distrait.

« J'espère quand même parce que je ne compte pas rester ici toute la nuit.

\- Je vous concède que moi non plus, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

Le ton de l'ancien Serpentard était hautain mais au moins, il lui avait adressé la parole. Bon, un premier pas vers le respect ? Pour ça, il pouvait toujours rêver. Et de toute manière, cela lui importait peu, qu'il rentre dans les bonnes grâces du Malfoy.

« Ça se remarque, quand même, un incident de la sorte ? »

C'était un peu une question rhétorique car il doutait que Lucius ait la réponse vu l'expression sur son visage. Il inspira profondément et se fixa sur l'idée que l'ascenseur redémarrerait dans peu de temps. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, mais l'attente était insupportable, pour Malefoy même plus que pour le Weasley qui arrivait encore à relativiser un peu. Il avait des choses à faire en rentrant. Il devait prendre soin de sa femme qui passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, devait s'entretenir avec son fils sur son travail et devait encore se charger de l'embauche d'un elfe de maison. Malheureusement ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus rares après la campagne activiste qu'avait effectuée la jeune Granger. Il dut se retenir de grincer des dents. Cette sang-de-bourbe… Mais mieux valait ne plus prononcer le terme, sinon il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de monde contre lui. Il perdit son sang-froid.

« Comment personne n'a pu se rendre compte qu'un ascenseur s'était arrêté ?! C'est inadmissible. »

Arthur l'observa sans rien dire, tout d'abord, puis ses lèvres se pincèrent dans une étrange grimace. Si même lui ne pouvait rien changer à la situation, ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de transplaner, que ce soit à l'extérieur du Ministère de la Magie ou dans le Ministère lui-même, alors aucun moyen de s'extraire de la cage de l'ascenseur par magie. Arthur leva les yeux au plafond avec un peu d'espoir mais il se retrouva vite consterné face à la situation. Aucune note ne voletait dans les airs. Il aurait pu en profiter pour griffonner un mot à l'attention du premier employé qui passerait, mais même ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira avec force et recula jusqu'à se laisser glisser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à se rendre à l'évidence, Lucius, on va rester coincé là le temps que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose…

\- Oh non, ça, c'est hors de question. »

L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu, du Lucius Malefoy tout craché.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit de notre ressort… »

Les lèvres de l'autre se pincèrent d'une exaspération non contenue et il donna un coup de canne dans la grille devant lui. Evidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde son sang-froid, mais c'était loin d'être facile à faire en présence de cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas. Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil et finit par soupirer.

« Plus qu'à attendre… »

Lucius ne répondit pas cette fois, mais le roux sentait bien qu'il avait envie de cracher un commentaire abject ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En tout cas, rien de gentil, ou rien qui ne pourrait les aider. Il décida de se détourner de lui et ouvrit son sac en cuir. En fouillant un peu dedans, il trouva rapidement les rapports d'incidents qu'on lui avait remis un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Tant qu'il avait le temps, il allait s'avancer un peu pour le lendemain, ce serait ça de gagner.

Quant au Malefoy, il resta debout, convaincu que l'arrêt de l'ascenseur ne pourrait rester inaperçu très longtemps. Ils étaient au Ministère de la Magie, bon sang !

 **0h23**

Arthur Weasley était absorbé par un des rapports. Un petit malin avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'ensorceler le parapluie d'un moldu pour qu'en l'ouvrant quand le temps était clair, une averse lui tombe sur la tête. Le pauvre homme s'était rendu au magasin où il croyait l'avoir acheté, demandant des explications, et en faisant une démonstration de l'objet, il avait semé une belle pagaille et une grande vague d'incompréhension paniquée. L'incident avait nécessité l'intervention d'une équipe spéciale, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais on soupçonnait fortement que le sorcier à l'origine de la mauvaise farce n'avait pas eu l'idée que d'un sortilège égaré, alors il fallait le retrouver et surveiller ses mouvements. L'employé du Ministère allait devoir chercher dans ses dossiers pour voir s'il n'avait pas déjà eu une affaire similaire par le passé. Il lui semblait…

Lucius Malefoy tapotait nerveusement de l'index sur le haut de sa canne. Un quart d'heure seulement s'était écoulé depuis l'arrêt complet de la cabine, et il était déjà à bout de nerfs.

« Par Merlin, je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre celui qui s'occupe de la maintenance de ces foutues ascenseurs. Il va en prendre pour son grade. Le problème a intérêt d'être réglé dans la demi-heure. »

Arthur ne l'avait pas entendu, et de toute manière, si le Serpentard grommelait dans son coin, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé à l'idée d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il feuilleta le reste des dossiers quand le blond se tourna subitement vers lui.

« Et vous qui restez là le nez dans votre paperasse !

\- Oh, eh, je ne fais que travailler, se défendit-il. Autant passer le temps à faire quelque chose de productif tant qu'on est là.

\- Ah parce que vous travaillez dans votre bureau ? »

Il valait mieux éviter de répondre à la provocation. Ce n'était jamais bon quand ils entamaient une discussion sur le bienfondé de son département. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et releva son regard sur celui de l'autre.

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous énervez. Ils remarqueront bien le problème. Cela ne changera absolument rien de se mettre à crier. Et puis je ne suis même pas certain qu'on ait du personnel pour la maintenance des ascenseurs…

\- Parce que vous croyez que rester par terre à attendre va améliorer la situation ?!

\- Peut-être pas, mais au moins, je ne m'épuiserai pas à râler pour rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester coincé ici. Alors si vous voulez railler des gens dans votre coin, ce sera sans moi. »

Lucius garda le silence. Il avait un regard perçant et haineux. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait critiqué sa famille en les qualifiant de traitres à leur sang, mais s'il s'y risquait maintenant, il savait que tout aurait dérapé. Arthur baissa les yeux sur son rapport, se replongeant dans les lignes en gardant tout de même un œil méfiant posé sur l'ancien mangemort. Il était prévenu. S'il s'en prenait à lui, le Weasley ne manquerait pas de courage pour le faire taire. Heureusement, l'autre ne dit plus un mot.

 **0h57**

Arthur avait rejeté la tête en arrière, abandonnant son travail. Il commençait à être fatigué et à avoir faim mais il n'avait absolument rien sous la main. Il avait dévoré son sandwich à midi entre deux affaires pressantes, et il n'avait rien emporté de plus, laissant un peu de monnaie à Ron et Ginny qui devaient retrouver Harry et Hermione pour une sortie à Londres. Quant à l'autre employé du Ministère, il ignorait ses besoins plus que tout autre. Il ne s'était absolument pas débarrassé de son irritation et continuait de se faire la réflexion que c'était la pire soirée de sa vie, si on omettait une entrevue dégradante avec le Seigneur des ténèbres et une longue nuit d'interrogation après la chute du mage noir. Il avait songé un moment à son fils, et à comment il arrivait à se débrouiller. C'était sa faute, après tout, si sa famille, et surtout son garçon, attiraient les railleries et les insultes. Une grande partie de ceux qui avaient assisté à son procès ne le tenait pas en son cœur et aurait voulu le voir écoper d'une longue peine entre les murs glaçants d'Azkaban, mais les charges avaient été allégées, à son grand étonnement, et il n'avait passé qu'une longue année dans la prison, pour des infractions qui n'étaient même pas liées à son passé de Mangemort. Il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, et il détestait voir ce pauvre sorcier assis dans l'ascenseur avoir été promu directeur de son bureau, être complimenté par des personnes qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole avec la grand bataille de Poudlard, se voir adresser des condoléances discrètement. Il détestait voir sa manière de s'en sortir.

Il croisa les bras. Le Weasley lui jeta un coup d'œil mais se retint de faire un commentaire sur son obstination. Personne ne viendrait. Il était déjà trop tard pour espérer une aide. Il inspira, referma son sac et le ramena contre lui. Sa femme devait se faire un sang d'encre incroyable. Et dire que Charlie allait revenir de Roumanie le lendemain matin… Il ne serait même pas présentable face à son fils.

 **1h15**

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. »

Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher en le voyant toujours debout dans la cabine. Ce n'était pas ses affaires de lui dire quoi faire, d'accord, ça, pour le savoir, il le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait se fatiguer encore plus vite, et, sans aucun doute, il allait recracher toute son exaspération sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait absolument pas cela. Lucius lui accorda tout juste un regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter son conseil. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ecoutez, je dis ça pour vous hein, après, vous faites ce que vous en voulez. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux. Arthur avait l'impression que c'était un silence tendu, mais en fait, c'était seulement l'attitude de son voisin et son animosité envers lui qui rendait l'atmosphère désagréable. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être dans son lit à cette heure-là… Molly ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi l'horloge indiquait qu'il était toujours au travail.

 **1h49**

Lucius Malefoy ne tint plus. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais cela devenait insupportable d'attendre sans que rien ne se passe. Personne ne venait les chercher, personne ne leur envoyait un mot pour leur dire qu'ils prenaient la situation en main, et puis ce foutu ascenseur les narguait avec la lumière allumée comme si de rien n'était. Il soupira bruyamment, tira un peu sa cape en arrière et s'assit sur le sol de la cabine. Arthur releva son regard en entendant du mouvement. Il avait un peu glissé contre la paroi et il se redressa alors pour faire bonne figure. Pour ne pas l'énerver, il préféra ne rien dire.

 **2h34**

A rester assis sans rien faire, le Gryffondor commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, et aussi à fatiguer. Mais la lumière et sa position ne l'aidaient en rien à avoir envie de dormir, même pas à somnoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il retira son sac en cuir de sous son bras et cala le fond contre la paroi à sa droite. Puis il décida que s'allonger un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si l'autre lui disait quelque chose, il ne lui répondrait pas. Il se laissa aller contre le sol, sur le flanc, et essaya de caler confortablement sa tête sur le sac. Bon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, mais ça ferait l'affaire. A son grand étonnement, le blond ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il ne semblait plus avoir de trace d'une quelconque exaspération, même la plus légère irritation dans les traits de son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Il était calme, presque songeur, et il regardait vaguement au travers de la grille de l'ascenseur. Arthur se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser l'homme, mais il se dit que c'était une mauvaise question à se poser. Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, et même si il en obtenait une, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait envie de l'entendre.

 **3h10**

« Votre fils, qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà ? »

Lucius tourna vivement la tête, surpris qu'une voix brise le silence. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du roux. Oups, il avait peut-être pensé à voix haute. Tant pis, c'était trop tard pour réfléchir. Et puis… Il avait vraiment envie de parler un peu. Ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil et avait l'impression d'entrer en léthargie. Entre ça et l'ennui, il préférait affronter le regard haineux du Serpentard et ses remarques piquantes. Au point où il en était, ce n'était plus cela qui le dérangerait.

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- Je me posais juste la question. Ni Ron ni Drago n'ont pu finir leur septième année, je me demandais seulement…

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous demander. »

La remarque avait été claire. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Bon, pas de bavardage, d'accord, il avait compris. Il releva les yeux vers le plafond. Lucius, quant à lui, le regardait toujours, dérangé mais intrigué. Après tout, il était tout autant fatigué et ennuyé que lui. Evidemment qu'il n'aimait pas sa compagnie. C'était indiscutable. Il avait horreur d'être coincé ici avec lui. Cependant, rongé par les questions, il était bien tenté d'essayer de dissiper ses sombres pensées. Il se détourna de la vue du Weasley et reporta à nouveau son attention au-delà des grilles.

« Drago fait un stage au Ministère mais je ne crois pas que cela l'intéresse énormément.

\- Oh. »

Il ne sut s'il pouvait se permettre de poser une autre question. Il était bien trop surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole qu'il avait du mal à retrouver les idées qu'il avait au départ. Bon, s'il s'était adressé directement à lui en revenant sur sa remarque, il pouvait bien se risquer un peu plus loin.

« Dans quel département, si je peux me permettre ?

\- Au département de la coopération magique internationale, auprès d'un collègue.

\- Et ça lui plait ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça l'intéresse vraiment. Mais je crois que ça le tient occuper.

\- C'est déjà ça… Ron ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il a aidé son frère à la boutique de farces et attrapes pendant l'été, et il hésite encore à répondre à la proposition d'emploi que lui a faite le département de la justice magique mais je pense qu'il finira par accepter. »

Bon, il s'était peut-être emporté un peu. Quand il parlait, il parlait. Il se risqua un coup d'œil vers le Malefoy, mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça par ce qu'il venait de dire. Tant mieux ? Il se risqua une autre question, plus épineuse.

« J'ai entendu de la bouche de George qu'il avait une copine ? Astoria je crois. Il l'a vu passer devant sa boutique sans entrer l'autre jour.

\- Pourquoi y entrerait-il ? »

Il dut se retenir de soupirer. C'était décidément bien délicat de ne pas dire quelque chose que l'homme prendrait de travers.

« Elle était à Serpentard avec lui il parait. Ah, les amours de jeunesse…

\- …

\- Astoria, c'est ça ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Son regard s'assombrit mais Arthur, ne voyant pas son visage, ne s'en aperçut pas. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que le sujet n'était pas bon à amener sur le tapis. Peut-être valait-il mieux essayer autre chose alors ?

« Et votre femme, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je vous en pose des questions ? »

Cette fois, il avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il y avait une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Arthur n'avait pas voulu l'insulter, il était seulement intéressé. Les rumeurs à son sujet étaient préoccupantes. Les collègues en parlaient sans qu'aucun n'ose vraiment poser la question au principal intéressé.

« Ne le prenez pas comme ça… »

Le Weasley réfléchit un instant à la manière de tourner ses mots. Lucius put clairement voir qu'il tentait de faire un effort. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, mais le roux lui forçait les choses sans s'en rendre compte. Et sa soi-disant politesse l'irritait et le fatiguait tout à la fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on fouille dans sa famille, qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à son manoir et à ses possessions. Ne serait-il plus jamais tranquille ? Visiblement non, car la question revint.

« Les gens parlent au Ministère… Et comme on ne peut pas se fier à une rumeur… »

Lucius prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre d'une méchante réplique et garda alors le silence.

« Il parait que Narcissa ne sort plus de chez elle, qu'elle reste enfermée et qu'elle serait…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! »

Le ton de l'ancien mangemort avait cassant. Malgré tout, on pouvait voir dans son regard que l'évocation de la rumeur l'avait beaucoup affecté. Arthur se trouva désolé d'en avoir parlé, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il s'adresse à lui alors qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas sa famille, et c'était peu dire, mais il faisait un effort et il était convaincu qu'à la place du Serpentard, il aurait aimé entendre des gens s'enquérir de son état.

« Ecoutez. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. J'ai beau ne pas pouvoir vous blairer et vous en vouloir pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire par le passé…

\- Si vous détester à ce point ma famille alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous y intéresser !

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Et regardez-vous, comment voulez-vous que je fasse devant la haine que vous vouez à la mienne depuis des années ! Des traitres à leur sang, c'est ça ? Je suis au moins autant un sang pur que vous, et pourtant ça ne vous suffit pas. »

Lucius serra le poing et dut se retenir de ne pas l'insulter. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes coincé avec moi ce soir ?

\- Allez, éclairez-moi puisque vous avez l'air si au courant des choses !

\- C'est uniquement parce qu'Harry Potter vous a défendu.

\- Sottises. »

Arthur inspira avec force pour éviter de s'énerver davantage et garder un ton à peu près calme. Lucius avait détourné le regard, visiblement décidé à ne pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait l'entendre.

« Harry a défendu votre fils, il a défendu votre femme et il vous a même défendu vous. Il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, ça, je ne le nie pas. Mais c'est grâce à ce gamin si vous avez encore votre poste aujourd'hui et que vous êtes dans ce foutu ascenseur. Et Drago ? C'est parce qu'Harry l'a défendu qu'il peut marcher librement et tenter d'avoir un avenir. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vous aime pas, ce n'est pas la Gazette du jour. Mais je ne connais pas votre femme.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous efforcez à savoir comment elle va ?!

\- Parce que c'est grâce à elle que ce garçon que vous semblez tant détester a choisi de vous défendre au tribunal. Il a témoigné en votre faveur quand vous n'étiez pas là. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire ce genre de choses sur vous et votre famille. J'ai arrêté de croire qu'il était possible de faire confiance à un Malefoy depuis bien longtemps, croyez-moi. Mais quand Harry dit quelque chose comme ça, je sais que je ne peux pas remettre sa parole en doute. Alors remerciez Harry, remerciez votre femme. Mais si aujourd'hui je vous demande comment elle va, c'est parce que je pense que sa vie importe autant que celle de Harry ou de quiconque d'autre. »

Dès qu'il eut fini sa tirade, le silence se fit. Lucius n'osa pas croiser son regard. Les mots prenaient lentement leur sens dans son esprit, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de la vérité dessus. Il serra les dents. Un poids venait de tomber lourdement sur ses épaules.

« Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire.

\- Sûrement parce que votre femme a bien trop de dignité pour vous l'avouez. Mais si c'est vrai, arrêtez de jouer à l'idiot en faisant comme elle. Trop de fierté ne vous a jamais apporté rien de bon, et je peux vous garantir que cela ne changera absolument pas. »

Cette fois, l'ancien Mangemort n'osa rien dire. Il n'y avait plus trace de colère, d'irritation, de haine ou quoi que ce soit en lui. Non. Au lieu de ça, il doutait de tout ce qu'il avait pu croire jusque-là. Était-ce en partie à cause de ce secret qu'elle ne se risquait plus à l'extérieur ? Était-ce à cause de son attitude à lui ? Il se posait des questions dans tous les sens et était incapable de répondre. Pire encore. Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, il n'avait toujours pas compris qui était vraiment sa femme. A la pensée de la Narcissa qu'il avait connu dans ses jeunes années, puis au souvenir de leurs moments partagés, de leur acharnement à suivre le Seigneur des ténèbres, sa main se mit à trembler légèrement, refermée sur sa canne. Il était idiot à ce point ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il choisit de dire la vérité. S'il lui avait avoué cela, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il en était. Certes, il doutait très fortement que l'employé du bureau de l'artisanat moldu puisse l'aider en quoi que ce soit, mais tant pis. Il aurait dit la vérité à quelqu'un.

« Elle ne sort plus. Elle ne sort plus du tout du Manoir. Parfois elle s'enferme dans sa chambre mais quand elle ressort, tout semble aller bien. Elle fait un peu de ménage, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais avant. Elle parle de Drago et de comment il devrait s'y prendre pour avoir un bon travail. Elle fait même un effort avec Astoria alors qu'elle ne l'apprécie guère. »

Le Gryffondor fut un peu surpris qu'il lui en dise tant mais il ne fit pas la fin bouche et tendit une oreille attentive.

« Je pense… Je pense qu'elle a peur de sortir. Et de voir des gens, d'entendre les rumeurs et les railleries. Et je… Enfin, je crois qu'elle est malade et tente de me le cacher.

\- Lucius. »

Arthur Weasley se redressa lentement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Ça a l'air grave.

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Arthur fut un peu déstabilisé par l'émotion sur le visage de l'homme mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Si elle se sent à danger à cause de quoi que ce soit, il ne faut pas laisser les choses dans cet état.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Si elle ne me dit même pas les choses…

\- Essayez d'aborder le sujet, vraiment, avec elle. Elle finira bien par vous parlez. Vous pensez que quelque chose à l'extérieur la menace ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… C'est bien possible. Si elle a aidé Potter et qu'un ancien mangemort l'apprend…

\- La plupart d'entre eux sont derrière les bureaux alors…

\- Pas tous. Loin de là.

\- Alors il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. J'en parlerai au directeur de…

\- Non. Laissez. J'en parlerai moi-même. Ne faites rien. Tant que Narcissa ne me parle pas, je ne veux pas prendre d'initiative. Et ce n'est vraiment pas à vous de le faire. »

Le Weasley se tut. Le silence se fut à nouveau. Un silence beaucoup moins pesant. Il n'était pas très rassuré par ce qu'il venait de lui livrer, mais il était agréablement étonné d'avoir su parler avec lui. Ce serait très certainement la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il aurait une telle discussion avec Lucius Malefoy. Il doutait même qu'il viendrait à en parler à quiconque. Après tout, il pouvait bien garder cela pour lui. C'était des choses délicates, et si Lucius apprenait par quelque manière qu'il soit qu'il avait parlé alors qu'il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pendant quelques instants, il était certain que l'homme lui pourrirait l'existence.

« Merci. »

Le mot était sorti de nulle part, et cela ne manqua pas de le prendre au dépourvu. Il valait mieux l'accepter et ne rien dire tant qu'il le pensait encore. Il fit un signe de tête au blond.

« Vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu. Je ne pense pas que quiconque viendra nous chercher à cette heure. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre demain matin. »

Lucius n'aimerait sûrement pas cette idée, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme… La vie était bien trop fragile. Il était plutôt chanceux, il fallait l'avouer, comparé à son collègue. C'était triste à admettre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, au final, qu'il le détestait tant. Epuisé, il décida de laisser son voisin à ses pensées et retrouva une position plus confortable sur le sol de la cabine. Demain matin, oui, demain matin il serait chez lui, au chaud, avec un bon jus de citrouille et Charlie qui lui parlerait des dragons d'une voix passionnée.

 **10h46**

« Aie ! »

Arthur Weasley avait clairement senti un objet percuter son front, un étrange picotement douloureux. Et celui-ci recommença. Ne sachant plus très bien où il était et obligé par l'obstination de l'objet, il ouvrit les yeux et referma sa main dessus. Il bailla aux corneilles et se souvint brusquement. Ministère de la magie. Cabine de l'ascenseur. Lucius Malefoy. Il fut soudain totalement réveillé. Il ouvrit sa main pour y découvrir une note volante qu'il venait de froisser horriblement. Il la déplia aussitôt.

« Avons découvert le problème. Sommes en train d'intervenir. Êtes là depuis l'ouverture ? »

Il eut envie de forcer un rire. Si seulement. Il ouvrit son sac aussitôt pour y chercher une plume et de l'encre et s'appliqua à répondre.

« Sommes là depuis hier soir : Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley. »

Dans le coin de la cabine, toujours assis mais s'étant endormi contre l'angle, dérangé par le bruit qu'il venait de faire en fouillant son sac, son voisin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Visiblement, lui aussi se demandait où il était. Son regard se fit plus intense au moment où il réalisa. Puis il baissa immédiatement les yeux sur la note.

« Par Merlin, depuis combien de temps…

\- Apparemment, toute la nuit… »

Il l'entendit grommeler dans son coin tandis qu'il repliait la note avec soin. Celle-ci se secoua violemment pour échapper à ses doigts qui la malmenaient et fila au travers de la grille. Il laissa alors échapper un soupir. Ils allaient enfin sortir de là. Il referma soigneusement son sac et tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place, mais vu comment il avait dormi, impossible de dissimuler les épis sur sa tête. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé au savon qu'il allait se faire passer par sa femme en arrivant chez lui. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre lui reprocher de ne pas avoir prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas et resterait pour des heures supplémentaires. Le Malefoy, quant à lui, avait repris son expression sombre. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient qu'à peine ébouriffés. En un petit coup de baguette, le problème fut réglé. Il se releva aussitôt et frotta sa cape noire pour être présentable. Maintenant qu'ils avaient envoyé la note et que les employés étaient au courant, ils sortiraient bientôt de là.

Enfin… Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils devraient attendre encore plus d'une heure. Arthur avait eu raison, personne ne s'occupait de la maintenance des ascenseurs au Ministère de la Magie.


End file.
